


Tonight is the Night

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Texting, accidental proposal, cas is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean texts Sam asking for advice hours before he's about to propose to Cas. What happens when he accidentally texts Cas instead? Based on a prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Imagine your OTP has been dating for (however long you like) and Muse A is planning to propose to Muse B. Muse A has everything planned out and is sure it will be perfect. However as time grows closer to the destined day, Muse A begins to feel nervous. They search out reassurance from a friend, texting the whole proposal plan and asking if they think it will go well. However they accidentally text Muse B instead. Does Muse B let Muse A know they got the wrong person or do they go along with the others plan? Do they accept or deny the others feelings? Their fate is up to you.

From: Dean; 2:31 p.m.:

OMG sam help me

From: Dean; 2:31 p.m.:

tonight is the night

From: Dean; 2:33 p.m.:

i’m gonna propose

From: Dean; 2:34 p.m.:

OMG I’m freaking out helppp me

From: Dean; 2:34 p.m.:

what should I wear

From: Dean; 2:35 p.m.:

what if he says no

From: Dean; 2:36 p.m.:

omfg what if he says no!!!???!

From: Dean; 2:38 p.m.:

sammy answer me

From: Cas; 2:41 p.m.:

Hello, Dean.

From: Dean; 2:42 p.m.:

OMG sam I’ve been txting u 4ever

From: Cas; 2:43 p.m.:

For the record, I think you’ll look stunning in whatever you wear. 

From: Dean; 2:44 p.m.:

what if he says no? 

From: Cas; 2:45 p.m.:

He won’t. 

From: Dean; 2:46 p.m.:

how do you know, dude? OMG!

From: Cas; 2:48 p.m.:

Check your caller I.D.

From: Dean; 2:55 p.m.:

OMG cas shit sorry just ignore everything

From: Cas; 2:56 p.m.:

I’m practicing the ‘surprised face’ I’ll be using before I say yes. 

From: Dean; 2:57 p.m.:

...

From: Dean; 3:05 p.m.:

Never change. u r srsly perfect

From: Cas; 3:06 p.m.:

Thank you, Dean. 

From: Dean; 3:07 p.m.:

<3

From: Cas; 3:07 p.m.:

<3


End file.
